Bearable
by Irihi B.W
Summary: Harpuia had a distinct dislike for the night time hours, but a certain someone made it bearable. Pre-MMZ /shounen-ai oneshot/.


Harpuia hated night time.

The lack of sun, of light, of carefree breezes and thriving _life_ bothered him in ways he couldn't explain. Phantom loved the night, Fefnir liked lighting it up and Leviathan enjoyed her nocturnal swims. Out of the four, only Harpuia truly detested the night. If he could get away without any sort of work that required him to go out in it, he did his damnedest. Unfortunately, sometimes he just had to suck it up and do his duties as required.

He didn't want to rush, but Harpuia couldn't help but drive the Falcon a little faster than usual as he did the nightly patrol. There had been sightings of Mavericks on Neo Arcadia's borders, and as his siblings all had something to do—so they claimed—Master X had politely asked Harpuia to share the night time shift with Axl.

Harpuia slowed the Falcon as he approached the designated meeting spot. The gunner and he decided to each take a half of the border and meet back within four hours. Harpuia was fifteen minutes early, and of course he knew anything could happen in fifteen minutes… but he just _hated_ being out here!

Although the moon and stars offered decent light, and of course that of the city itself, there was still a sense of deadness to it all; whatever programming Harpuia was made with or developed bristled at the quietness. He enjoyed peace where he could, but Harpuia much preferred _lively_ peace. Probably because he wasn't a lively person himself, but he did enjoy watching the livelier crowd. It made him feel like he did his job, that people felt safe enough to be happy.

Axl's approach was noisy, and Harpuia had half the mind to reprimand him as he rode up on the chaser. As it was, Harpuia just wanted to go home, and he waited dutifully.

"Found a few," Axl reported, and Harpuia stiffened at the idea. Could he have missed some in his foolish rush? "But they're only scouts. Got two, one got away. I doubt they'll do anything tonight."

"I saw none," Harpuia replied. "But perhaps they'll take your warning seriously."

"Damn hope so," Axl sighed, slumping in his seat. "I'm tired."

"Then let us retire."

"Actually, hop on."

Harpuia's look was comical, Axl thought. He looked like he wanted to pout and refuse, look shocked and indignant at the same time. The gunner knew Harpuia preferred flying over land travel, but the wily Guardian had ways of getting out of things if allowed to fly. Axl scooted up on his seat, patting it behind him and giving Harpuia an imploring look.

Harpuia hated it when Axl gave him that look. "Master Axl…"

"C'mooooon, just for a little while!"

The Guardian caved at that whiny tone and with a huff, disembarked the Falcon and slung himself onto the chaser. When Harpuia's arms were around his waist, Axl took off into the outskirts of the city. The wind rushing by reminded Harpuia of flying, but there wasn't the sense of pure freedom and control, and it bothered him just as much as the darkness did.

If he did not love Axl as he did, Harpuia would have never agreed to these stupid nightly outings.

The usual spot was empty, as always, and Axl turned off the headlight before coasting the chaser into the hidden cove. Once the machine was hidden and the two were sure of their solitude, Axl grasped Harpuia's hands. By the light of the stars, Harpuia saw Axl smile, and it made coming out here almost worth it.

"You know I hate the night," Harpuia murmured as he drew close.

Axl's smile grew, standing on his toes to reach. "But we're too busy during the day…" was all he could whisper before their lips met.

True enough, Harpuia had to give him that. If he did not have these nightly incursions, this relationship would never have lasted. Axl needed attention, still too young mentally to be satisfied with the simple knowledge that Harpuia cared so for him. The Guardian had to remind himself that the gunner was worth with putting up with the deadness of the nighttime, and knew once they grew comfortable, he'd quit being such a jerk about it.

The kiss broke slowly as Axl's heels returned to the ground, but Harpuia didn't want to speak yet, or even think much; his lips followed Axl's, barely touching until Axl was comfortably standing flat. The kiss was re-instigated, and Axl sighed happily.

Mindlessly they both fell to their knees, kiss deepening as their embrace became tighter, a prison to them both, but one they enjoyed. While they were fairly sure the other Guardians and Master X would not disapprove of their relationship, Axl quite thrilled in secrets, and Harpuia was helpless to comply. For he so loved that boyish, mischievous smile Axl had when they pulled away from the kiss, the way his eyes glinted as they stared into the Guardian's own.

_We have a secret_, Axl's eyes seemed to say, _a wonderful, beautiful secret… just us, only us._ And Harpuia loved that aspect—war forgotten, night forgotten, Harpuia focused on the _them_ that he loved and needed.

"I love that look," Axl breathed, temporarily startling Harpuia. "Even that one." He chuckled.

Harpuia frowned a bit. "How about this one?"

"You're sexy when you're serious."

Axl's jokes, often corny as such, still always managed to make the green-clad Guardian smile. "You know," Harpuia muttered, "I still hate the nighttime."

"That's okay," Axl grinned, leaning into Harpuia's arms and nuzzling his neck. "I hate it too. But you make it bearable."

That was a good word for it, bearable. "As do you."

"Is that your way of saying you love me?" Axl teased.

Harpuia rolled his eyes, even as his lifted a hand to run through the hair sticking out from Axl's helmet. "If you want me to say it, say so."

"Only if you want to," the gunner loved to bait him, and Harpuia _always_ fell for it… he couldn't help it.

"I love you," Harpuia whispered, in the tone he knew Axl enjoyed.

Axl pressed a kiss to the corner of Harpuia's mouth, pulling away with a wide, happy smile. "I love _you_," he replied, "even if you're always a jerk about these little meetings."

"You make night _bearable_, not _enjoyable_,"

"Ouch. Anything I can do to make it enjoyable?" that glint in his eyes made Harpuia smirk.

"I'll tell you if we go home," the Guardian snickered as the pouty look he was given. "Maybe even… _show_ you."

Axl seemed to weigh the options, but his sly smirk was all the answer Harpuia needed. Harpuia pulled them to their feet, and with a flourish, swept Axl up into his arms and took to the air.

Master X won't mind them missing a chaser for a day or two, he was fairly sure. Wasn't like it was the first time they ditched one in the middle of nowhere, after all.


End file.
